Thieving Scoundrels!
by soar2survive
Summary: AU- Pirate captain Naruto Uzumaki is in for one hell of a surprise when brilliant healer and fighter Sakura Haruno gets captured on his ship. After much animosity, they realize they both have a common enemy other than eachother- Narusaku- R and R!
1. You need to get yourself a girl

**Well, I got this idea after reading so many Harry Potter pirate fanfics. This is an AU fic, so things will be different and slightly weird. R AND R **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A salty sea breeze whipped the sails of the grand ship, nearly tearing it to shreds. It was odd, really, seeing how calm the ocean looked with wind like this. Cerulean waves stretched on for miles almost to a point where the horizon was invisible. One could look at the ocean and feel completely at ease. As if nothing was wrong in the world. But, sadly the world is never without problems. A great ship with black sails cut through the waves cleanly. The ship was called 'Beacon.' Rather cushy name for one of the most notorious pirate ships.

A pair of equally bright cerulean eyes reflected the ocean. These eyes belonged to none other than the Captain. Uzumaki Naruto.

Captain Uzumaki was a handsome man of 17 with bright blue eyes. Tall and lean, his sword 'Rasengan' is said to be able to kill a man with one blow. No one knows where he got it or how he can wield such power. Skilled to the point of being called Number 1 in sword fighting and knives. Growing up without a family, the closest people to him are the members of his ship and few people at a certain town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today, our captain sat at a cluttered desk sifting through newspapers and anything else useful. A knock came at the door.

"Come in, "Naruto mumbled tiredly, discarding another pile of articles.

"We have an issue Naruto," Shikamaru, the first mate said anxiously. Shikamaru was one of Naruto's closest friends. Though each being polar opposite. Naruto reckless and wild. Shikamaru careful and contained. Shikamaru put down a cup of coffee next to Naruto.

"What now? Akatsuki has been out of our sights for months now. Can't we just tell the bloody hag that we don't know what Akatsuki is up to? Sasuke's probably going to join them," Naruto groaned angrily.

Shikamaru remained silent, knowing the topic of Sasuke was particularly touchy with Naruto. The fact that Sasuke was going to join with Akatsuki, a new enemy of Konoha was also stressful.

"Haven't you been searching?" he fired at Shikamaru.

"Hey, all of us have been trying to find them! Hinata and Ino are situated in the towns and Gaara's got the Southern half of the ocean. I know this ship is different now that Sasuke's gone, but Naruto, we are damn well trying our best," Shikamaru retorted right back.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine, but remember man, these guys are _our _enemies too,"

"Right. The issue?" Naruto asked, sipping the bitter taste of black coffee, reveling in the fact how such a vile drink could energize him so much.

"Erm, yeah. Well, Akatsuki was spotted in the town of Lokee. Hinata got there as fast as she could."

"And?"

"Nothing. They all escaped to their ship. 'Bout a dozen people dead. Witnesses saw Tobi and Deidara. By the time Hinata got there, they left," Shikamaru sighed.

"Shit! Did they take anything?"

"Yes. A lot of scrolls from that secret library place,"

"About…"

"…"

"Spit it out, Shikamaru!"

"About Jinchuriki, Naruto. Books on the Kyuubi, Shukaku, Ichibi, etc."

Naruto froze. His hand clasped the small fox pendant that had been bound to him at birth. This pendant, called Kyuubi, because of the demon it could supposedly unleash had been a major part of Naruto's life. It was partially the reason he had become a pirate.

"So, they are targeting me?" he asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes. And Gaara. And the others,"

"Okay. Um, send note to Tsunade. Tell her that's why the Akatsuki had been in Konoha. Tell her that they are now in the ocean, so Konoha should be relatively safe. And, tell Gaara that we need to talk," Naruto ordered, staring at the coffee in what he hoped was a stoic manner.

Shikamaru nodded. This was one of the main reasons he admired Naruto. After a second of panic and dismay, he always thought up a solution and kept calm. Taking the coffee cup, he left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a heavy sigh, Naruto stared at his map, wondering where in the big expanse of blue, were the Akatsuki and his friend (he refused to think of him still as an enemy) Sasuke? Another knock.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto groaned from his spot. Honestly, could people give him no privacy?

"It's me! Your bestest friend in the whole wide world. And the oh so wonderful Akamaru!" a voice sing songed from the door.

"Grr, Kiba," he growled.

Said man bounced into the room. He had shaggy brown hair that fell into his face, giving him an air of ruggedness. Two triangular scars shone on his cheeks. Second in command. Kiba sat on Naruto's desk, on top of all the papers and maps.

"No, I'm not busy at all. Come sit on my papers, Kiba," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Man, you look like hell."

"Thanks."

"Anyways, got a letter from Hinata."

"Kiba, interesting as your love life _is_, I don't care!" Naruto shouted at the end.

"Ooh, touchy, are we? No, little Naruto, this isn't about my love life. Hinata said she's getting a job at port of Lokee,"

"Why?"

"She's basically blaming herself for missing Akatsuki by a hair, so she wants to be ready,"

"Ah, God. That wasn't her fault! Being that close could be dangerous," Naruto replied.

"I know. But, that's what she wants to do. And, I can't convince her otherwise. We should meet up with her when we go back," Kiba sighed dreamily.

"Why do I get the feeling that when you say 'we,' it means that you and Hinata go gallivanting off somewhere and I'm left playing Go with Shikamaru?"

"You need a girl mate,"

"Shut up. I have no time for girls. I'm way too stressed right now," Naruto growled back.

"Back to my point. You look like hell. Let's have some fun!"

"For the last time, feeding Akamaru is NOT fun!"

"I resent that. But no. There is a ship coming. A ship with a bunch of rich nobles literally dripping with money,"

"Sounds great, but no. I don't really want to steal and kill right now,"

"Be a pirate. Grow some balls man! This is what we do. Anyways, we need ah, _funding_ for our Akatsuki chase,"

"Fine. Let's go destroy this ship and whoever's on it, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, that was it. I know this is kind of weird. Sakura will probably be in the next chapter. This is AU, so there aren't like ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, etc. But the same characters. I'm trying to keep a similar plot line. Instead of the Tailed demons being inside a human, that power is in a pendant bound to the person. (Er, think like Lord of the Rings, the rings having that power). As this is AU, people's powers and skill levels are different than in the manga. **

**Oh, and the whole sword thing. This is a pirate story. So, "Ransengan" and "Chidori" are the most advancedly made swords in the world. Just the way it's designed I guess. **

**I realize this is weird, but hey. Lots of Harry Potter pirate stories, so I thought hey! Why not a Naruto one. **

**REVIEWING WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	2. A pirate without a gun is a thief

**Here is the next chapter. Just one thing I would like to say. I got a review asking me to stay in character. I just wanted to say that that will happen most of the time. I am making Naruto slightly more mature, as he is captain and all those lives are in his hands. But rest assured, he is still rash and wild. Okay… start reading!**

Naruto glared at the white ship about a mile to the east of the Beacon. Its polished wood gleamed brightly against the sparkling water. Even the sails were the purest of white. With a nonchalant glance, Naruto looked at his own sails. The dark black that seemed deadly had faded to a dullish ebony color. Worse than the cleanliness of the other ship were its people. Noblemen and women dressed in silks and furs loitered around the deck drinking fancy drinks. The ladies wore voluminous dresses with silk gloves. Some carried little tiny umbrellas even though it was neither hot nor raining. Their necks positively dripped with diamonds and stones. The men had on finely tailored suits with fancy watches. They chatted and gossiped about pointless things. Stocks, their daughter's weddings, and the pie they had for desert last night, and so much other droll talk. Ignorance. _They _didn't have to worry about the Akatsuki or the lives of his crew, not to mention best friends.

Naruto imagined himself on board. "Oh really? Do tell. He did what with who? How absolutely scandalous," he muttered in a rich accent to himself. He stopped when he got a strange glance from Neji.

"Their ship seems to be made in the Victorian style, so their safe should be down these stairs," Kiba muttered to Naruto, pointing at a crude drawing of a ship.

"Uh-huh. How are we supposed to get there?"

"Man, you are losing your touch! Just get out there, make a distraction. Give some sort of: 'don't move, I'm a pirate. Aaargh!' shit to them and wave your sword wildly while Neji and I grab the loot. We toss it to Shikamaru. Then we're out!" Kiba muttered impatiently.

"Oh, Kiba, your plans are _always _so well thought through. What happens if there is no loot? Or they have protection? Or they have formed an alliance with Akatsuki? Or if they have a bunch of executives waiting to arrest us, or-"

"You know, there is a way to say things nicely!" Kiba pouted, interrupting Shikamaru's tirade of pessimism.

Naruto grinned, feeling oddly exhilarated. They had not "done" a ship in a long time. He brushed off Shikamaru's comments: "relax man, we're pirates aren't we? We can fight our way through."

Naruto tucked an array of daggers into his belt along with the famous Rasengan. He slid poison needles into a special pocket of his boots. After mussing up his hair for the supposed "sexy" look it added, he slid on the captain's hat. The thing was pointless and heavy. It neither shielded him from sun nor rain. When he tried to explain that to his crew, they were shocked. ("_It's about the symbolism Naruto, not the practicality", was all he got from Kiba.) _Kiba threw a pistol at him. Naruto chucked it back.

"Keep it. I'm better with swords anyway," Naruto mumbled. Kiba gave him a strange glance.

"Man, you have to have this pistol. A pirate without a gun is just a thief **(credit to that last line goes to my reviewer Lucifer20XX. Thanks). **With that, Kiba threw the gun back at Naruto who tucked it into his belt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, guys, here is our plan. We first.."

"Aw, Shikamaru do we have to have a plan, I mean you are such a…. OWW!"

"Thanks Neji. As I was saying, no doubt they will have some men who can fight. If the fight gets too gruesome and long , you will threaten to kill a noble. Worst case scenario, Akatsuki or anything, wew Kamakaze it. Anyways, then, we grab the money, toss it to Konohamaru and leave," Shikamaru finished.

"Why do _I _have to stay on board? I wanna come on board with you guys!" Konohamaru, their youngest member shouted.

"Suck it up, shorty," Kiba said snidely.

"Sorry man, but you gotta stay aboard. It's actually really important. If one of them comes aboard here, it's _your _job to make sure they don't get anything," Naruto explained smoothly to angry fourteen year old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crew stood rigidly at the helm of the deck. The approaching ship loomed in the distance. Though each were pretty good fighters, they still felt a rush of anxiety mixed with adrenaline.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, why just rush into danger pointlessly?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"We're pirates, we don't need a point," Kiba bit back.

"Both of you shut up. We go in, but if it gets too intense, I guess we'll come back," Naruto sighed.

Shikamaru threw him a grateful glance, although he was fully aware that Naruto would probably stay if things got intense. He seemed to live off of dangerous, heart pumping experiences.

That was a major strength of his, but also a major flaw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we go," Naruto mumbled once they were passing the ship.

With several war-like shouts, they jumped aboard the ship. Instantaneously, there was chaos. Ladies began screaming and running around. The men were actually doing the same. He saw Kiba and Neji run into the main doors of the ship. A few men, mostly from the crew began fighting his men. Unfortunately, they were no match. Naruto took down one man, with a quick kick to the head. He sighed, apparently, no extreme fighting was going to occur. Each of his men had had years of training. Naruto decided that he needed to gain some sort of order aboard this ship.

"SILENCE! Do not utter a word, unless you'd like to taste the blade Rasengan. I am the Pirate Captain Uzumaki Naruto. Let us do what we came here to do and we will leave you alive," he shouted in a dramatically loud voice.

"Now, drop whatever valuables you have into this sack. If you don't, we'll do it for you," he sneered.

Naruto watched as Kiba held out a large sack. Wait, Kiba?

"Kiba, you're supposed to be with Neji. Why the hell are you here?" Naruto screeched.

"Well, there was nobody down there, so I thought Neji would be able to do in on his own!"

"Kiba…" Naruto growled.

"See, there he is!" Sure enough, Neji came aboard laden with about 4 bags stuffed with gold. Expertly, he tied the bags to a rope and got ready to throw them to Shikamaru.

"We thank you ladies and gentlemen. I do hope we meet again in the future," Naruto concluded in an ominous voice, mentally snickering at the horrified expressions on all of their faces.

One by one, (with Naruto still pointing his gun at a random lady), the crew hopped down, until Neji was left with the bags.

Suddenly, Naruto felt the gun in his hand get knocked away by a flying dagger.

"MEN CHARGE! DON'T LET THE PIRATES GET AWAY!" a high pitched shout came from above. Naruto was shocked to see a pink blur along with maybe 2 others jump down from the watch deck.

But, Naruto smirked at seeing how none of the other men tried to help. He motioned for Kiba and Neji to surround them. He sized up the one who had shouted.

She was around his age. Tall for her age too. Bright pink hair framed a quizzical face. Green eyes sparkled with unleashed fury. Well, she was definitely good looking and brave too, but she was way out of her league here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Damsel in distress decide to borrow Daddy's sword?" Kiba sneered, eyeing the long sword she held.

"Better borrowing from Daddy then your little Mummy's sword," she replied smoothly, sniggering at his short, stout dagger.

"Brave words, but you're overpowered here," Naruto cut in, before Kiba could reply.

"Wrong. You there, pick up that sword and fight!" she yelled to one of the nobles who had an expensive looking sword strapped to his side.

"Are you crazy? This is an antique!" the man yelled back. At this, all of Naruto's crew burst out laughing.

In quick blurs, the two men with the rosette lunged in attack at Kiba and Neji.

With a cry, the girl launched herself at Naruto. Naruto was surprised, most _men_ didn't launch themselves that easily, let alone a woman. But, years of fighting honed his reflexes. THWACK. Naruto's sword met hers in an upright parry. The next few moves were simple attacks and blocks. She was doing extraordinarily well against the Rasengan. She pulled back and tried a long sweeping side cut that would have sliced his guts out. Naruto stepped forward and pivoted his sword so it blocked her sword and arm. The girl seemed to have put all of her strength into that move, because her sword (upon missing) landed in the ground with an oomph, and she stumbled. Taking advantage of that, Naruto took another step forward. His arms grazed hers now and he had her trapped with both arms clutching the sword sandwiched between their bodies. She looked panicked on what to do, until a quick grin settled on her face.

PUNCH!! Her fist swung hard at his forehead. He dodged, but since he was so close, it landed on his nose with a small crack. A trickle of blood fell from his nose. The feeling was one of more shock than pain. Seeing that he was distracted, she picked up her sword and stepped back, ready to start the intricate dance again.

Naruto was angry. How could a girl manage to get the first blood? He snarled and bounded in attacks. Her green eyes widened at the sight of all the overheads and slices that charged towards her. She blocked steadily, but Naruto was using brute force against her. Trying to reposition herself, so his force would be a disadvantage, the pink haired girl used quicker, faster jabs and retreats. Naruto grinned. That was what the Rasengan was made for. On her next quick jab, he twisted his sword and jabbed forward at her stomach. She tried to sidestep, but the sword caught her arm. Blood spurted from the deep cut. Rasengan was made from such hard metal that its cuts were deep. Yet, she was holding off better than most men he fought. She hissed in pain and continued fighting. Yet, the blood loss was getting to her. She saw that too, and played the defense.

BANG! A shot fired in the air. Shikamaru was in the middle of the ship, with his gun raised.

"Apologies captain, but another ship is coming. We need to go. Now," Shikamaru said.

Naruto noticed that the girl was watching Shikamaru. Bingo. She was distracted. With one movement he bashed the hilt of his sword to her blade. While it flew out of her hands, he reached into his boot and pulled out the second gun and pointed it at her head.

She swiveled around at him, disappointment clouding her green eyes.

"Y-you were supposed to beat him! H-how could you LOSE?" a woman wailed, clutching her hair.

"If some of you had gotten off of your asses and helped me I wouldn't have," she yelled back. A shocked silence filled the ship. A few of Naruto's men whistled.

"Why, you little…" the same woman yelled to her.

"Well, shit," he heard her mutter under her breath.

Naruto grinned and motioned for Kiba and Neji (who had beaten the other men) to bind her hands. She stiffened and immediately started struggling.

"Get your hands OFF me, you filthy bastard! I am going to beat the shit out of you!!!"

Wincing slightly at her shouting, Kiba lashed the ropes on her hands tighter. After Kiba got her hands tied, she was tossed onto his shoulder and marched onto the ship.

Green met blue as Sakura glared at the smirking Naruto from Kiba's shoulder.

TBC

**AN: pretty long chapter. Finally Sakura has met Naruto. I'm making her skill level closer to Naruto's in this story. I'm a fan of cliffies, so no I didn't forget, but some of the loose ends (why is Sakura on that ship? Why don't they like her? Where did she learn?) will all be answered in the next chapter. **

**What to expect:**

**An interrogation, plenty of resistance, strong language, maybe more fighting. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Dumplingchan

**Well, here it is. Yeah I know, long time no see. School and laziness are my main reasons. Well this is the next chapter. Just know, these characters aren't going to be exactly like the way we know them in personality. Because they're pirates and of their past (which we will find out) they've become slightly more jaded and serious. What I'm trying to do is let their real personality kind of peek through every now and then. Read on… **

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

Naruto winced as he heard the rosette scream at the top of her lungs from Kiba's shoulder. He winced again as she continued to beat her fists and knees hard against Kiba.

When they finally reached the deck, Kiba dropped her in the center, rubbing his sore stomach.

"Why the hell am I here? Just who do you think you are? What the hell is supposed to happen---"

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto finally yelled down at the angry girl. She stopped, but fumed silently.

"See, that was easy no? Hey Shikamaru, let's get moving. Richies aren't looking very happy," he said while pointing to the still terrified nobles. Shikamaru shot a very pitying look to the girl, and then walked off.

Naruto caught the look. Sometimes he wondered if Shikamaru regretted coming with him. For one, he _hated: _ raiding ships, taking prisoners, killing people, and water in general. Shikamaru came because Naruto was in trouble. Was it fair to make Shikamaru do that? He brushed off those thoughts. Shikamaru chose to come by himself. He was a loyal friend. He would do anything. Even go against his morals. Suddenly, Naruto frowned. It wasn't as if he was going to kill or rape their angry captive. She had potential and skill in fighting. And she was a girl. A girl with potential was hard to find, and he wanted to know what side she was on. Besides, something piqued his curiosity when he saw her amidst all those rich nobles. She might just be----

"Oi! Blondie. When you're done counting sheep, you wanna tell me what's going to happen to me?" she shouted, her voice cutting through his thoughts like a hand through smoke. He glared at her.

_Geez, she is ANNOYING. Will she ever stop talking? _

"I need ramen," he groaned with a sigh, as he headed below deck.

"WHAT! You are ditching me for fucking noodles?" she screamed, struggling against her bonds.

Naruto inhaled sharply through his nose.

"I'm NOT ditching you for what was it? _Fucking noodles,"_ he said between gritted teeth. Their captive stared suspiciously, but nodded.

"I'm ditching you for ramen. Better than any fucking noodles you will ever find!" he said with a handsomely wide grin. She stared. And stared. His sudden change in demeanor was weirding her out. She watched with disbelief as he walked downstairs, humming.

"Take a picture, it might last longer," Kiba advised. Her eyes widened, and she kicked out at his shin, missing by an inch, as he hopped backwards.

"Kiba, we need to take her to the brig," Neji said, trying to wonder why he was stuck with a bunch of idiots. Kiba cautiously approached her, eyes wary of her legs. Neji made an annoyed growl and yanked her arm and pulled her down into the dark brig.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Remind me, _why_ you let her come with us? She could be with Akatsuki. She could be with other pirates. She could be with Sas-,"

"She's not."

*Sigh* "Naruto, it is NOT safe to let a total stranger aboard. Even I can't think of a logical reason!" Shikamaru exclaimed, berating the worn out captain in front of him.

"It's actually very obvious," a voice stated wisely. Everyone looked up to see, Kiba?

"Oh, really? Do enlighten me, Kibble," Shikamaru mocked, using Kiba's hated nickname.

"Well, I know YOU wouldn't be able to recognize it because of the little experience you've had yourself. It just so happens, that our Naruto finds our young captive very attract--,"

"SHUT UP!"

"Er, look Naruto. She may be pretty and all, but ah, this really isn't the um, time to be, well you know looking for--," Shikamaru wisely shut up after receiving a full-on death glare from Naruto.

"I didn't keep her just because of her looks!" Naruto snarled, flush slowly rising on his neck. Kiba nodded sympathetically, as if talking to someone in denial.

"Neji, you know I didn't, right?" Naruto whirled on Neji, looking for support.

"Hn."

"I kept her because she has potential. A lot of potential. Her skill with a sword is close to mine. She's not with us, so I want to know who she is with. Anyways, she probably was on that noble ship to get to the port where she is meeting with who she's with. You're right, she could be with Akatsuki, but now we have leverage," Naruto explained calmly, wondering why people wouldn't let him eat his ramen in peace.

"We should interrogate her now," Neji stated, annoyed that people were staring in shock that he actually spoke a complete sentence.

"Whatever."

"Oh, it won't be easy. I talked to Konohamaru, who brought some food for her," Kiba said.

"That was nice of him," Naruto pointed out.

"She threw it all back in his face while threatening to rip his balls out. Poor boy was nearly in tears!" Kiba scoffed.

"Great. Well, let me go interrogate Little Miss Pinky, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at their captive. She was tied to the chair in the center of the room. His eyes traveled over her torn clothes, bloodied and dirty. It was a tight red tunic which went about mid thigh. Long slits had been cut at the sides, revealing slender legs garbed in black. Tightly laced up boots went all the way to her knees. A black belt wrapped tightly around her waist, no doubt for a sword and other weapons. Now through all the fighting, there were tears at her arms and stomach. Her pink hair still gleamed through the blood and dirt. Though he noticed it looked as though she had raked her hands through it many times. It hung straight to her neck. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead with sweat. What seemed to be the most dynamic part of her were her eyes. Apparently she was giving herself a mental pep talk, as her eyes kept shifting emotions. Finally they drew on a defiant, angry look and focused on him.

Naruto shut the door behind him. It resounded with a satisfying bang.

"Well then. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Captain of the Beacon ship," he began.

"Would you like a round of applause?" she deadpanned. Apparently she was intent on being as unhelpful as possible. Naruto circled around her, a predator to prey.

"You are aware of the war going on, no?" he queried, keeping his tone light.

"Yes, not all of us spend our time holed up on a ship, looting people when there is a war going on."

"I'm going to make this simple. Which side are you on?" his tone turned slightly more serious.

"… Neither."

"You're saying that you have no participation with this war going on?"

"Course not. I'm a girl. We're not allowed in the army," her tone becoming more confident.

"I'm not talking about the army, darling. I'm talking about the core opposing sides. The underground powers controlling each army."

"Haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about!" she said quickly.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I'm telling you I don't."

"Of course you do."

"Nope."

"Oh, but you do. Where do you work?" he fired off quickly, taking her by surprise.

"Er, a dumpling shop," she responded quickly, looking startled.

"A dumpling shop?" he said disbelievingly.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, if you're not going to give me anything on the war. Why were you on that ship?" he asked, making a mental note of what she was saying. Contrary to what she was thinking, in reality she was giving away a lot through her answers. His plan was to give a light interrogation, sift through the information, and then go hard. Good cop, bad cop.

"Sea air is good for the health."

"I see. So that's assuming, you're not in good health?"

"Absolutely not. Um, pancreas problems."

"Funny, you seem to fight with a sword quite well for someone with _pancreas problems."_

"Those meds really are helping then!"

"That's enough!" he shouted. She flinched back, scared once again by his change in demeanor.

"You will answer," he hissed, this time pulling out a sword. One thing about being a pirate was the fear that clouded peoples' eyes when he held out his sword. Her fear only lasted about a second.

"You don't frighten me," she whispered. He noticed, with slight satisfaction that her voice was slightly higher pitched.

"Mmm. What is your name?" he asked, slowly and seriously. He held his sword slightly closer to her skin, not yet letting it touch. She breathed slowly through her nose. She opened her mouth, "Kimi--."

His eyes narrowed, and he moved the sword a centimeter closer. Its blade lightly caressed her neck. She swallowed.

"Sakura."

**That was it. Anyways, this chapter seems pointless, but actually Naruto learned a lot from her answers. I know Naruto was really OOC, but as I said, he's a bit more jaded, grown up, plus he's a pirate. He meant to intimidate her. I know he's being kinda harsh, but she's a stranger, and he doesn't know if she's an enemy or not. Basically, he's playing on her fear. **

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Any suggestions? **


End file.
